


Determined

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Dom/sub, F/M, Grinding, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: So Niji had kissed the Frostbane girl his father had been angling hard to hook for Ichiji. Well,morethan just kissed, but the kiss was all that Ichiji had confirmed. To say father was livid was an understatement.So what? He’d had an inkling that the girl was better suited to him anyway - and when he woke up one morning, tied to the bed with her straddling him - mischievous smile in place - he knew his inkling had been right all along.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Determined

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 5 [NSFW] - Ropes/Chains**

“What do you think you’re doing?” Niji wasn’t sure, precisely, how she’d even gotten into the house on her own, let alone his room, but here she was. The Frostbane heiress, decidedly less dressed than the last time he’d seen her. Her coat, skirt, and blouse were long-gone, leaving her stripped down to stockings and satin lingerie, with her long black hair loose over her shoulders. Niji didn’t care about any of that - just the smirk on her face as she straddled him, her knees hugging tightly on the outside of his hips. The most delicious part of all. “How did you get in here?”

“Who do you think you have on staff that could stop  _ me?” _ Aspen’s eyes drifted to his wrists with almost a loving glance, her deep green eyes alight with mischief. Niji followed her lead, seeing what he could already feel - ropes wrapped around both wrists, binding him tightly to the headboard. The same was true of his ankles as he shifted beneath her, trying to move either of his legs. “Anyone you have on staff, I could easily pay off.”

Beautiful, and a conniving little brat to boot. Niji wondered if this was how people fell in love. If his father could see him, Niji had no doubt he’d howl. How long had he been eyeing the Frostbane girl for Ichiji? Too long - and for what? Niji doubted Ichiji would know the first thing about what to do with her. But him, on the other hand...

Niji gave another tug on his wrists. Her knots were impeccable, he could feel it - just as he could feel her grinding down against him, pressing down against his hardness over the sheets. “True. Maybe the family should get new staffers. It won’t do for a proper dame such as yourself to be alone with me in such a way.”

“Or maybe you should just give me a key.” With every rocking movement of her hips, she was becoming more and more flushed, her sweet face glowing pink against her dark hair. Aspen moved her hips forward, pressing against him harder as she moved, biting down on her bottom lip. Niji jerked his arms against the ropes, instinctively grabbing for those wide hips without a second thought. The movement startled her and she slowed, rotating herself against him in torturous circles. 

“Whether I give you a key or not depends entirely on how we handle the situation from here.” Aspen needed to move things along before he lost it. Niji gave her a smile, the same one he’d given her before pinning her to the wall in the empty hallway. “Pull the sheet down.”

Even as calm and gentle as he’d kept his voice, it was unmistakably an order. Aspen eagerly obeyed, tugging the sheets down and almost falling off of Niji completely as she untangled her legs. His cock sprang out, no longer confined by the sheets, fully hard. Far from being shocked or hesitant, Aspen resumed her same motions from before, biting even harder on her lip. Her underwear was smooth against his shaft, and he could feel it growing wetter and wetter with every second.

“Two choices now, gorgeous.” Niji was glad she’d taken the time to tie him as securely as she had - the sooner she realized that he didn’t need his hands to control her, the better. “Underwear off and down, or pulled to the side. Pick  _ quickly _ .”

The choices might have seemed inconsequential, but they were far from it. There was the nervous option - taking the time to remove them fully. That took too long for him, and opened her up to either hesitate or change her mind. Niji didn’t want to waste his time with a girl who had come so far and been so determined, only for her to falter at the last minute.

And then there was the horny option - which she chose before he’d even finished his sentence, her hand shooting down between her legs and quickly pulling the crotch of her underwear out of the way. Aspen did it without moving off of him, and Niji struggled to keep from letting out a groan at the feeling of her slick, hot skin rubbing on his cock. She locked eyes with him again, cheeks now a bright red, eyes hooded with lust as she watched him through thick black lashes.

Mentally, it was more confirmation of what Niji already knew: Oh, this girl was a  _ special _ one.

“Stop staring at me and wasting time. ” Niji’s order was sharper that time, and he pulled again at the ropes around his wrists -  _ again _ making to grab for her. The frustration was reaching a boiling point. “Get what you came here for.”

She didn’t need telling twice, obeying his order without hesitation as she raised her hips just enough to angle his cock against her opening and slide him right inside. Then he  _ did _ let out a groan, loud enough that the housekeepers would hear - if any had stuck around. Like the first time, Aspen was a snug fit, and sopping wet to boot. It was enough to make him break out in sweat all over his body, and he shut his eyes as he felt her muscles squeezing tighter still. Niji sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep his composure. 

His efforts were quickly put to ruin as she wasted no time in riding him, bracing herself against him as she started bouncing up and down. Small, delicate hands pressed into his chest as her hair swept over his skin, triggering goosebumps. Every breath he took smelled of berries and soft florals - so intoxicatingly her. “You really want that key, don’t you?” Niji struggled to get out, enraptured by the sight of her and yanking harder on the ropes. As he had suspected initially - her knots were impeccable. 

Aspen didn’t answer - save for the sharp gasps and whimpers that were slipping out with increasing regularity. When Niji could finally open his eyes again, he saw that hers were closed, with sharp teeth biting hard enough on that soft bottom lip to draw blood. Too filthy for a run-of-the-mill society heiress. But not too filthy for him. Ichiji wouldn’t have known what to do with her.

“I’ll tell you what, pretty thing - untie my wrists, and you’ll get a key to this house...and a permanent spot in this bed.” Niji’s voice dropped to a whisper, deep and hungry. He could deal with his father later. He could deal with Ichiji later. But he needed her, _now_. “Make it quick.”


End file.
